


Fight for you

by Mega_purplezebracorn



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Ahkmenrah has brother issues, I joined this fandom way too late, Kinda Weird, Larry wants to help Ahkmenrah, M/M, cute story idea I think, kahmenrah is a bitch, mark my words, previous death mentions, some possible fights?, this story is cute, will finish this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_purplezebracorn/pseuds/Mega_purplezebracorn
Summary: Kahmenrah's mummy is touring from a museum in Eygpt. The exhibit visits New York so as to stand next to his brother for a few weeks. Larry Is dealing with a stressed out Ahkmenrah who is having to be stuck in the same room as his murderer. Fluffy and cute. Hopefully.Set between Battle of the Smithsonian and Secret of the Tomb.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hang on a sec... you mean to say Kahmenrah, fifth king of the fourth kingdom, Ahkmenrah's brother, is coming to our museum...Tomorrow?" Larry asked, repeating what he had earlier been told. He understood what had been said, he just couldn't wrap his head round it.

McPhee had told him. He had told him, all excited, the news of Ahkmenrah's older brother Kahmenrah being brought to the museum for a month. The counsel and himself had been contacted by the London museum who in turn had been contacted by the discoverers of Kahmenrah. 

It had been a long process, Kahmenrah having been a confusing pharaoh to pin down, but eventually, it was discovered he was related to the three mummies discovered together all those years ago. And because of this, he was put on display first in London and next in New York. 

McPhee was very excited. Maybe too excited. Or maybe it was because Larry had met Kahmenrah before, even if it had just been a wax figure instead of the real deal.  
Either way, the news was not taken kindly by Larry.

"I swore I'd told you, Larry." McPhee stated, not really looking at him. He was busy looking for his umbrella in his satchel bag. He waved his hand. "Oh well, you know now." He said.

"Yeh..." Larry replied, distracted. He was going over what could possibly happen with two four thousand year old Pharaoh's who Larry believed did not have a great history, if the way Kahmenrah had spoke about his brother last year was anything to go on. 

If McPhee had noticed Larry's thoughtful expression, he didn't say anything as he pulled out his umbrella with a satisfied "a-ha!". "Well, I'm off! Call me if you need anything!" McPhee called, walking out through the revolving doors. Larry looks up just as he says this, giving a very weak response before getting ready for sunset.

After getting most of what needed doing done, Larry headed to Ahkmenrah's exhibit. He needed to explain what was happening tomorrow, but he also needed to know if there was anything that could go wrong. 

Entering the tomb like exhibit, Larry walked up the aisle and stopped next to the incased sarcophagus. Laying a hand on the lid, Larry bowed his head and gave a quick thought as to what he would say. What he would ask. 

Just then, a war, glow erupted from the tablet above the sarcophagus, filling the room with light. Larry looked up at it, watching it until the glow settled and he could hear shuffling inside the sarcophagus. 

He moved the lid of the case and helped open the sarcophagus, instantly greeted with a smiling face that made the room brighter than the tablet ever could. 

"Hello Guardian of Brooklyn." Ahkmenrah breezed. 

"Good evening, Ahk." Larry replied, his chest filling with warmth. 

Larry helped the young pharaoh out of his sarcophagus, feeling his stomach flip as he holds his hand. He turns away as Ahkmenrah changes from rags to riches, literally, before turning back when the young man is dressed and beaming again. 

"What brings you to my humble abode?" Ahkmenrah jokes, stepping closer to the night guard.

"I wouldn't call it humble." Larry smirked and, if possible, Ahkmenrah's smile widened.

"True...but the question remains." The boy nods, still stepping closer. Larry awkwardly stumbles away, catches himself and fidgets.

"I uh...there's a new exhibit coming..." he starts, trailing off. 

"Oh? That sounds good." Ahkmenrah nods. The young man enjoyed meeting new people, learning about new cultures and lives through the exhibits that visit. 

Larry shrugs and nods his head in a way that makes Ahkmenrah frown. "Ye-eh I guess..."

"Is it not good?" Ahkmenrah asked, immediately taking on the role of protective leader. He couldn't let anyone threaten his friends. 

"Well uh...I wouldn't know I..." Larry sighed; he sucked at this. He decided to just rip the plaster off. Take it like a man. "Look, Ahk...uh...Kahmenrah, your brother, is the one coming with a few other things...I think most are Egyptian but uh, yeh the main thing is that Kahmenrah...your brother..." his hands, which had flailing as he explained, froze and he trailed off as he glanced up at Ahkmenrah. The young pharaoh now held an expression that was a mixture of anger and fear.

"Larry." He started, his voice low. "This is not good." 

"Yeh...I figured." Larry agreed weakly. He took in Ahkmenrah's stance: stiff and uncomfortable mixed with the uneasy expression...it was like a completely different person. "But uh...we're here..." Larry said "For you!" He added quickly, delighting in the way Ahk's unease seemed to melt away a bit.

"Yes..." Ahk agreed, nodding shyly. "I-I'm glad to have you-all of you with me..." he stuttered, and Larry wasn't sure he'd ever seen Ahk stutter. It was kinda cute.

"Well I'm glad I-we can help." Now he's stuttering. Great.

Ahkmenrah's smile seemed to grow wider at this though, not that Larry would notice. 

"We should go...tell the others..." Larry suggested.

"Good idea." Ahkmenrah nodded, following the night guard out of the exhibit and to the main lobby where they would hopefully find Teddy still.They eventually rounded up the exhibits and explained the situation, before spending the next few hours preparing the museum for the arrival of the formidable Kahmenrah. 

When at last dawn was approaching, Larry felt confident that everything would be fine, especially since most of the exhibits had already dealt with a Kahmenrah before. 

Larry turned the corner to the Egyptian exhibit and found Ahk pacing, dressed in bandages and looking quite troubled. Larry, immediately worried by this, made his presence known. "You okay there, Ahk?" He called, stepping forward to his friend. Ahkmenrah stopped his pacing and turned away from Larry, wiping his face. When he turned back, Larry could see his eyes were red. "Ahk, have you been...crying?"

"What? No no, I'm fine Larry." He said, waving Larry off but couldn't stop a small sniffle from leaving him.

"Ahk, something's wrong and I wanna help. It's what I'm here for." Larry countered, stepping closer to the young pharaoh. Ahkmenrah bit his lip, a move Larry tried not to get too distracted by.

Eventually, Ahkmenrah sighed and sniffled again. "Larry...I'm scared." He announced quietly, looking away from Larry. 

Larry frowned in sympathy. "Hey, hey look at me." He said, turning the boys face to look at him. "It's okay to be scared-" 

"No it's not! Especially when you're pharaoh and it's your brother that you're scared off." Ahkmenrah snapped then his eyes widened and he blushed, attempting to move away from Larry. "Pretend I did t say that..." he muttered weakly as Larry gripped his arms to stop him moving.

"Ahk, its fine. Trust me. And you don't have to be worried about being afraid: we're here for you, remember." Larry reprimanded softly. "When have I ever lied to you." He added. Ahk slowly looked back at Larry, a surprised and questioning expression on his face.

Before Larry could ask what was wrong, Larry's watch beeped to signal the suns rising. Quickly, Ahkmenrah pulled away from Larry and got into his sarcophagus before pulling on his face wraps. "Good morning Larry." He greeted softly before pulling the lid down and cutting himself off from the outside. 

Larry stood frozen in place, staring at the sarcophagus like he expected Ahkmenrah to pop back out again. He didn't even notice the tablet glow again as the museum returned to its previous state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol count how many times Kahmenrah says 'how dare you' jeez that guy has issues

Larry's initial plan was to get into the museum and lock the new sarcophagus before Kahmenrah and Ahkmenrah could see each other. It meant that he could talk to Ahk about whether or not he should let the other Pharaoh out, since the young man's reaction the night before had unsettled Larry. 

As fate would have it, however, Larry was not so lucky. 

His train got delayed and he lived practically an three hours away by foot. By the time he actually got into the museum, the sun was just setting. He became fidgety as he waited for McPhee to leave, the museum director giving him an odd look when he looked more panicked then someone just worrying about being late.

"I don't know what you're so worried about? It's not like you left it an hour. Gosh, that would have been ridiculous." McPhee prattled on, turning his back on Larry and heading for the front door as the last light of day streamed through the windows above. 

"Yeh..." Larry replied weekly, glancing in the direction of the Egyptian exhibit. "Uh...have a good evening!" He called to the retreating figure. McPhee waved him off, not paying attention to the distracted tone in the man's voice as they left the building. 

Finally, Larry was alone. But he had seconds before the sun finally set. 

10.

9.

8.

He quickly locked the revolving door McPhee had left through and rushed, tripping himself, to the Egyptian exhibit. 

7.

6.

5.

Checking his watch, he had seconds. Why did the Egyptian wing suddenly feel so far away. 

4.

3.

He skidded across the linoleum flooring as he turned each corner, his hear thumping.

2.

1.

Around him, the sounds of the other exhibits waking up reached his ears and he cursed. Checking his watch, his heart jumped. He was late! 

Turning one last corner and slamming into the door frame due to his speed, Larry found himself at the entrance of the Egyptian exhibit. Staring up along the aisle, Larry saw that both sarcophagus' lay open and that the occupants now stood staring each other down. 

Kahmenrah looked different from the wax model Larry had seen previously. Probably down to the fact that no one had actually known what Kahmenrah had looked like. Instead, he appeared similar to his younger brother but was slightly taller and older in complexion, sharing Ahkmenrah's piecing blueish green eyes.

Speaking of the young pharaoh, from his position from the door, Larry could see he was visibly tense as he looked up at his brother. The way his body was curled inward and his hands gripped the sarcophagus between them made a clear indication to Larry that he needed to get the two brothers away from each other immediately.

Larry cleared his throat loudly, gaining the attention of both brothers and the Jackel statues, who had been watching the pharaoh's with the spears raised. They were ready to defend their king. 

Ahkmenrah visibly relaxed at the sight of Larry and began edging his way towards the night guard and away from his brother, nervously glancing at the latter as he did. 

"Who are you?" Kahmenrah stated in a snotty tone, clearly looking down his nose at Larry as he turned his body fully to the night guard. Larry began walking towards the two brothers in order to reach for and calm Ahkmenrah.

"Uh, hi..." Larry greeted, giving a small wave. "My names Larry, I'm the night guard here."

"Night...guard?" The older pharaoh mimicked, cocking an eyebrow. He looked Larry up and down. "You are far too...small to guard..." He then stopped and looked around, taking in the room, the Jackels, Larry and finally his brother, who at this point had made his way to the left side of Larry and was gripping his uniform sleeve. Kahmenrah squinted. "What is this? This is not the land of the gods." He stated, sounding irritated.

"Well, see uh... you're in a museum." Larry explained, hands moving around. He could see Ahkmenrah watching him speak from the corner of his eye before glancing at his brother again. Something in the way he watched the older Pharaoh made Larry nervous, for himself and Ahk.

"A museum." Kahmenrah mimicked dryly, before rolling his eyes. He stepped down from the stand which now held two sarcophagus' before brushing passed Larry and Ahkmenrah, headed for the exit. As he had moved towards them, Ahkmenrah's grip had tightened. It had then once again loosened as his brother moved passed.

The jackel guards looked between the man and his brother, trying to decide what to do. "Interesting." Kahmenrah spoke. He had at this point made it halfway to the end of the corridor for the Egypt exhibit, now looking along the walls at the fake tomb designs.

As he reached the door to leave, followed closely by Larry (who was constantly trying to say that he shouldn't leave) and Ahkmenrah (who was practically stuck to Larry, nearly tripping the night guard up), Teddy and Texas came trotting in. 

Many things happened at once: The horse startled, nearly knocking Teddy off and almost kicking Kahmenrah (though he did fall back in shock). Behind him Larry began waving his arms and yelling "Woah! Woah!" helplessly in an attempt at calming the situation while Ahkmenrah watched on with wide eyes. The whole situation caused the Jackels to once again raise their spears but they weren't sure as to who they should be aiming them at.

Teddy eventually steadied Texas and at this, everyone else began to calm. Until Kahmenrah stood from where he had fallen and huffed, attempting to straighten his bandages. "How dare you! You could have killed me!" He nearly screamed at Teddy.

Teddy did his best to diffuse the situation by saying "but Texas and I didn't, we merely startled you." very lightheartedly. Teddy then smiled that warm fatherly smile.

However, this did not bode well and in fact served only to anger the man in front of him. Kahmenrah's seemed to redden. "Startled?! That horse could have kicked me in the head and killed me!" He screamed.

Behind, Ahkmenrah looked to Teddy and gave a wince, appearing sympathetic. He mouthed sorry to the older man.

"Do you have any idea of who I am?!" Kahmenrah continued, obviously still outraged. "I am Kahmenrah, fifth king of the fourth kingdom and ruler of the Nile! I could have you executed right on this spot for having even spoken to me!"

"Well it's a good thing you won't..." Teddy joked, though anyone could see he looked nervous.

Kahmenrah's eyebrows shot up before returning immediately after to a scowl. "How dare you!" He all but growled, turning to the Jackels who had been watching in fascination. He began shouting something at them in what Larry assumed was Egyptian as it sounded like the stuff Ahkmenrah spouted. 

The Jackels suddenly straightened, lowering their spears to aim them at Teddy, who stiffened nervously as Texas whined in a similar fashion. While the Jackels seemed serious, there was still something about them that seemed hesitant. Hard to tell with statues.

Larry's arm felt cold as Ahkmenrah finally removed himself and rushed forward, exclaiming more Egyptian to the Jackels which relaxed and moved away. Ahkmenrah sighed in relief before finding himself face to face with his brother, who seemed impossibly more angrier than he had before. 

"What do you think you're doing, Ahkmenrah?" Kahmenrah seethed. Ahk visible withered under the gaze of his brother and Larry soon found himself rushing forward and, without thinking, taking Ahk's hand in a comforting motion. Kahmenrah noticed the movement and his face darkened still. "What is happening here?!" He boomed, voice echoing off the walls.

"These are my friends, Kah, you can't hurt them." Ahk stated, his voice hard yet still wavering at the end.

"Ahkmenrah..." the older pharaoh started, rolling his eyes. "You can't 'make friends', you're the prince. A prince cannot be wasting time with commoners." Larry wanted to stop forward and point out that Ahk wasn't in fact a prince but a pharaoh just like his brother but it seemed Kahmenrah did not care for that and Ahk wasn't going to correct him. 

What worried him more than that though was the sad expression that flitted over the young mans face. He clearly heard it so why didn't he say anything?

"But Kah, the thing is-" Ahkmenrah began, hoping to explain that Egypt no longer is a kingdom and that he hasn't been prince, or a pharaoh, in 4000 years. However, Kahmenrah cuts him off, not bothering to hear what his little brother has to say.

"I thought that this was drilled in your head by now, I mean the time you ruled must have shown you that, right? Honestly little brother, if father could see you now." 

Ahkmenrah once again clearly tried not to let the jab affect him as he continued to try and speak. "If you would just listen to me, I could tell you-" once he again he was cut off by Kahmenrah, now spouting off about how he was the older brother and since he knew more than Ahk, from being alive longer, Ahk should listen and respect him. 

Ahkmenrah grew frustrated and embarrassed, watching his brother blatantly disregard him in front of his friends. He felt the tension rise from his stomach into his shoulders as he ground his teeth and pursed his lips. Finally, he snapped. "Shut up!" He yelled, before slapping his hands over his mouth.

Kahmenrah, who had originally been facing away from his brother, turned to face the younger with a face like thunder. "Shut up?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm as he began moving closer to the cowering form that was Ahkmenrah. "Shut...up..." he said, as though tasting the words in his mouth.

By this point he was right in front of the young pharaoh. Ahk released a strangled sign. "Brother, I am sorry. I don't know where that came from. I-"

"How dare you." Kahmenrah stopped him, getting in his face. Ahkmenrah back peddled quickly, trying to put space between them. "I am your brother and I am Pharaoh! You do not talk to a Pharaoh in such a disobedient manner!" He cried, raising his fist in a move that look as though he would strike the younger king.

Sensing this, Larry moved fast (almost faster than the Jackel guards) and placed Ahkmenrah behind him while raising his hands in a way that would show Kahmenrah needed to calm down. "Hey! Hey! None of that! None of that in my Museum." He stated, brows furrowed as he stared Kahmenrah down.

"You again! Move aside!" The older screamed, trying to get to his brother.

"You no what, no! Stop that. I won't have that here." He said, pointing a finger at Kahmenrah's face. "I can put you back in your box." He threatened, pointing to the sarcophagus.

Kahmenrah pulled his body back, a frown on his face. "That is no box. That is a sarcophagus." He stated.

"Same difference. If you can't play nice, you don't get to stay outside." Larry said seriously. You would have thought he were talking to children younger than five with the tone of his voice.

"I am no child, Night. Guard." He said, putting space between the words to show emphasis that he didn't think it was a real profession. "You will not put me in my sarcophagus." He added smugly, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeh?" Larry countered.

"Yes."

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I am." 

"Really?"

"100 per cent." 

"Totally, completely, absolutely sure."

"Yes."

"Really-"

"Enough! I am no child." Kahmenrah screeched, throwing his arms around in emotion and really not helping his argument. Larry blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst. "An I will not be treated as such." He said.

"Okay, that's cool. Look, I need to uh...prepare the other exhibits for...uh your arrival so how 'bout you stay here for a sec?" Larry asked, trying to keep everyone calm. He turned his head to whisper to Ahkmenrah "Tell your guards guys to keep him here?" before shooting a charismatic smile at Kahmenrah.

Ahkmenrah hesitantly shot what Larry assumed was what he asked in Egyptian to his Jackels, who bowed and moved their giant heads to watch Kahmenrah, who looked positively outraged by the whole situation.

"So uh...I'll see you in a bit." He said, moving passed the livid man with Ahkmenrah practically attached to his shoulder. 

When they finally left the Egyptian wing with Teddy and Texas in tow, Ahkmenrah released his grip on Larry's uniform to take a few deep, calming breaths. Larry watched him in worry. 

Turning, he stopped Ahkmenrah from walking for a moment and motioned for Teddy to keep going, that they'll catch up with him later. Teddy nodded and waved them off, looking both worried for Ahkmenrah yet glad to get away from the Egyptian wing.

"You okay?" Larry asked once they were alone.

Ahkmenrah smiled, his face finally lighting up. "Yes Larry, I am fine." He said, then nervously looked to the floor. "Thank you..." 

"Hey, it's cool. I told you, I'm here for you guys. It's my job." He said, trying to be comforting. 

Something flashed through Ahkmenrah's expression. "Just your job?" He asked in a small, quiet voice. 

Larry frowned. "What do you mean?" 

Ahkmenrah stood awkwardly for a moment before shaking his head and fixing his best fake smile. Larry instantly knew it was fake by the way it didn't light up his face. The quick thought of 'when had I started noticing that?'' flitted through his mind but he quickly shook that away; he need to concentrate on Ahk. 

"Never mind, let us continue." The young pharaoh said before rushing passed Larry while he was stuck in his thoughts, down the corridor Teddy had gone down.

Well that was weird? What could have gotten into Ahkmenrah? Larry put it down to the stress of whatever just happened in the Egyptian exhibit but couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else causing Ahkmenrah distress. He couldn't get the image of that strange new emotion that had flashed across the young Pharaoh's face out of his head.

As he watched Ahkmenrah's retreating form, he swore he'd get to the bottom of this and make the young king happy again.


End file.
